1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming images that records images on a recording medium by use of recording means.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus for forming images, which is provided with the functions of a printer, a copying machine, facsimile equipment, and the like, or an apparatus for forming images, which is used as output equipment for a complex machine including a computer, a word processor, and the like, and as output equipment for a work station, is structured to form (record) images (including characters, symbols, and the like) on a recording material (recording medium) such as a paper sheet, and a thin plastic sheet (sheet for OHP use or the like). The recording methods adopted for such apparatus for forming images are classified into an electronic photographic type, an ink jet type, a wire-dot type, a thermo-sensitive type, a thermal transfer type, a laser beam type, and others.
In a serial type apparatus for forming images that records while scanning in a direction intersecting the feeding direction or the rotational direction (sub-scanning direction) of a recording material, images (including characters, symbols, and others) are recorded by a head mounted on a carriage that travels along the recording material after the recording material is set at a given recording position. Then, a recording operation for a portion of a given width and a sheet feeding operation for a given amount are executed in synchronism in order to form images on the recording material. On the other hand, in a line type apparatus for forming images that records only in the sub-scanning direction, which is the feeding direction of a recording material, a recording material is set at a given recording position, and the sheet feeding is performed for a given amount, while images are formed collectively for a one line portion continuously.
The ink jet type apparatuses for forming images described above are structured to record on a recording material by discharging ink onto a recording material from an ink jet head serving as recording means. Therefore, it is possible to fabricate the head compactly with ease; to form highly precise images at high speeds; to perform recording on an ordinary paper without any particular treatment; to operate recording at low running costs; to create a smaller amount of noises because of the non-impact type adopted for this recording; and also, to record color images easily by use of multiple color ink, among other advantages. Of these types, a line type apparatus for forming images that uses the line type recording head, which is provided with many numbers of discharge ports arranged in the sheet width direction, makes it possible to form images at higher speeds.
Particularly, the ink jet type recording head that discharges ink by the application of thermal energy can be fabricated easily with a highly densified arrangement of liquid paths (discharge ports) by forming electrothermal transducing elements, electrodes, walls of liquid paths, ceiling plate, and the like on a base board by means of thin film formation through etching, sputtering, and other semiconductor fabrication processes. In this way, the ink jet type recording head can be made more compactly. Also, it is possible to prepare the recording means thereof in an elongated configuration or to surface (two-dimentionally arranged) it with ease so as to facilitate the provision of full line multiple nozzles and the execution of highly densified assembling of recording means.
In an apparatus for forming images of this kind, a front door 101 arranged for a part of the front cover of the apparatus main body shown in FIG. 20 is open for a manual recovery operation by the operator who inserts his hand into the apparatus main body through the portion thus opened if a jamming (sheet clogging) of a recording material takes place in the interior of the apparatus main body when the recording material is being fed or carried. Also, for the ink jet recording apparatus, ink tanks retaining ink to supply it to each of the recording heads are exchanged manually by the operator likewise after opening the front door, or as shown in FIG. 20, a holder unit 103 holding ink tanks 102a to 102d is drawn out in the direction indicated by an arrow Z for exchanging ink tanks in order to provide a supply of ink.
Also, by the combination of the apparatus for forming images and an image reading device, it is possible to structure a copying machine. Here, in consideration of the requirements of the installation space and operativity of the apparatus, it is most effective to arrange, as shown in FIG. 20, the apparatus for forming images in the lower part and the image reading device above it at the same time.
However, in accordance with the conventional apparatus for forming images, the jamming disposal of a recording material is operated manually by the operator by opening the door and inserting his hand through the aperture thus opened. Therefore, there are disadvantages that it is difficult to observe the jamming condition of recording material by sight and remove it from the interior of the apparatus main body because the height and width dimensions of the aperture are not large enough particularly for a small color recording apparatus, color copying machine, or the like. Also, there is a drawback that it is difficult to exchange ink tanks by opening the front door as in the case of the operation of jamming disposal because of the limited dimensions of aperture height and width if the ink tanks are on the inner side of the aperture.
Also, regarding the conventional apparatus for forming images structured as shown in FIG. 20, for example, there is a drawback that it is difficult to observe by sight and execute the removal of a jammed recording material from the interior of the main body of the apparatus. Further, a holder unit 103 should be arranged in order to mount or demount ink tanks. In this case, not only the costs of manufacture are increased, but also, there is a fear that ink is spilt when the holder unit 103 is drawn out or pushed in (the liquid surface is undulated due to vibration). An extra space should also be provided on the sheet exhaust side for drawing out the holder unit 103, among other disadvantages.
Further, in accordance with the conventional apparatus for forming images structured as shown in FIG. 20, for example, there is a disadvantage that it is not easy to exchange recording heads, because an image reading device is arranged above the recording head. Also, there is a disadvantage that when the position of the recording head should be adjusted, it is not easy to operate the required positional adjustment from above the recording head, because the image reading device is arranged above it. In this case, it is conventionally practiced that the image reading device is demounted from the main body of the apparatus to release the image recording unit when the recording heads are exchanged or its positions are adjusted. However, since wiring is arranged between the image reading device and the image recording unit for the transmission of various electric signals, it takes a considerable time and trouble just to demount the image reading device. Besides, among other routines needed, the wiring should be removed. Inevitably, therefore, this demounting cannot be operated simply on a small scale.